


Fuck chocolates, Fuck me instead.

by dedleg



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedleg/pseuds/dedleg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines day. should always lead to my boys having sex. nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck chocolates, Fuck me instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine D:  
> Rating: R for romance. JAYKAY its for the HAWT m-effin SEX at the end!
> 
> A/N:I know its late (around 1 and 1/2 hours actually) but I wrote a valentine's day fic/prono! Sorry its not technically valentine's day, but he cut me some slack! I wrote this all in one day, and I'm taking 6 courses! Yea in b/w getting my more serious fic beta'd and boy did i need a break to write porn. Unbeta'd
> 
> Comments: Are like orgasms to me, feel free to make me proverbially jizz my pants (did I mention it was late?)

Steve shifts his weight uneasily in the camaro driver’s seat while Danny rants about....Steve doesn't even know anymore, he's dropped out a long time ago. Following Danny conversationally was like trying to wiki-race a supercomputer, he could start out on the weather and end up talking about the invention of Velcro.

"You fidget one more time Steve, I swear to God I will dangle you out sun roof." Danny snapped.

"Hm?"

"I knew it, you weren't paying attention again. I told you, you canNOT keep ignoring protocol..protocol dictates...blah...boring.. blah"

Steve ignores his babbling partner again, only Danny Williams could speed talk his way from Valentine’s day to police protocol. Oi, it was going to be a long day.

Entering the office Kono greets them with a beaming smile while lassoing heart shaped lei's onto each of them complete with a short peck on each of their cheeks, "Happy valentine’s day, boys." And pranced back to her desk adoring the forest of roses in a glass vasek next to her desk-now-converted valentine’s day lei making station.

Danny scratches his chin from the tickling flowers around his neck, tilting his head to the side watching a girl who could pin a 220 man in 3 seconds flat, giggle while she weaved more heart shaped leis at her desk, "Beats sweat shops I guess."

"Oh, not agaaaiinn." Steve groans opening his office door.

Danny walks over to investigate, he drops his jaw, "Hool--leey shit."

Steve's long lanky legs resemble stilts as he tip-toes around the mountains of shiny red and pink valentines congealing his office.

Steve barely makes it to his chair, swatting a heart box of chocolates off it, and sits down with a frown and grumbles to himself, "Hate valentines day,"

"Which reminds me-" Danny quips reaching into his brief case. He noisily rustles around until his hand around something in plastic wrappers.

"You.... you didn't-"

"No, you egotistical little- really? Me? Get you-" Danny stabs an accusing finger at his partner over a grotesque vase of roses clutching something wrapped in red plastic wrap, "No. Gracie. She was kind enough to remember everyone at the office you sick, sick, man."

Danny pegs something plastered with heart shaped stickers at Steve's face. Steve snatches it out of the air without even blinking, ogling the strange rustling package in his hand.

"A twinkie" he gasps under his breath as his mouth drops into a reverent "o". The small card with "For: Steve, Super SEAL" scrawled over it bends under the weight of the twinkie taped on it, dwarfing it in comparison. Steve shoves some more chocolates off his desk onto the ground to make room for Grace's valentine and keeps observing the cream filled miracle on his desk.

"I told her you liked them," Danny grins, "Apparently I was wrong, you worship them."

Steve looks up completely serious and curtly nods a wide eyed, "Thank you." and begins surgically unwrapping his present.

"You are so weird." Danny muses, "She got me a Boston cream filled malasada, almost came in my pants," He unfolds a construction paper heart from his shirt pocket. Its paper lace trimmings showed little dabs of grease and granulated sugar from the malasada that had been previously attached to it.

Steve looked up from cautiously spliting his twinkie into even parts, he wanted it to last dammit, and arches an eyebrow at Danny mentioning orgasm. What can he say? Even the densest men, no matter how much they filter out one ear out the other, will perk their ear up to sex.

"It's a figure of speech, you child." Danny walks out the office, "God, you know they sell these everywhere, even on this isolated pineapple snot of rock." He mutters to himself, 'splitting it up like lines of cocaine.'

"Kono!" Danny barks, "Chin! Here you go!" And plops a candy heart lei into Kono's greedy hands who promptly squeals, and a candied slice of pineapple dipped in chocolate cut into a heart for Chin.

“How the hell a prune like you have such a sweetie is a mystery, give her a hug an’ kiss for me Danny!” Kono returns fingers blazing, folding and piecing together more leis; she had lots of family.

Every hour or so the HQ door would receive a knock and Steve would groan as more chocolates and flowers were shoved into his arms.

After lugging an especially large haul of gifts back to his room and promptly drops them on whatever dwindling free floor space. He trudges through a wall of flowers back to his desk. He barely can look over the terrain of wrapped gifts and peeks through the glass over at Danny’s desk. Danny switches back and forth between looking at his computer screen typing a report back down to red paper heart on his desk, renewing his affectionate smile with each glance.

Steve unconsciously licks cream filling lingering on his finger from the last portion of twinkie staring at Danny’s beaming face.

‘Why’s he so freakin happy.’ He furrows his brow in curious frustration. Danny’s smile seemed to out shine the sunbeams haloing ‘round him through the windows, goofily grinning even wider each time he looks back down at his daughter’s grease rimmed valentine.

Fascinated at Danny’s uncharacteristicly buoyant mood, Steve can’t take his eyes off of his partner’s smile. Adorable smile Steve corrects himself sucking on another finger. He reviews the landscape of Danny’s strong stumbled jaw curving up in a radiant smile, he should smile like that every day-all the time; it was a good look for him. He reaches down again for another bit of twinkie and hears only the rustle of an empty wrapper. While ogling his partner he’d unconsciously finished off his militantly rationed twinkie,

‘Damnit’ he curses slumping down into his cluttered desk. With his head against his desk he navigates rolling his eyes past the grotesque amount of expensive chocolates and flowers and looks sideways across the desk at the empty twinkie wrapper its card. The heart stickers had various Valentine ’s Day sayings, “be mine, I love you, you’re someone special” making Steve sigh, he hates valentine’s day.

Danny knocks on his door, “Steve you in here?” genuinely unable to see if his partner was in the room over all the gifts, “Hmm whatever I’ll put these with the rest of them.”

“If they’re not twinkies, then I don wann’em.” Steve closes his eyes and groans behind the wall of gifts he’s hiding behind. He cracks a grin when he hears Danny gasp in surprise and drop all the valentines in his hands.

“J-Jesus Steve! Answer me next time!” He chokes on something making Steve pop his head back up and see’s Danny swallowing down a chocolate he was sneaking off before Steve spooked him.

“Here just take them, I don’t want these.”

“C’mon man it can’t be that bad, you must have gotten one from each girl on the island,” Danny navigates his way to Steve’s desk fiddling through sparkling wrapped packages, “No way, even shy Lizzie down from the office gave you one? Didn’t know you were her type, let alone she’d have a type.”

Ignoring Steve’s groaning, Danny rustles through more gifts and snorts, “Don’t wanna open that one for sure.” And files through some more chocolates snickering.

“What? The bath oils from Sally?”

Danny chokes laughing, “Um, Steve?” He goes back and lifts the small black laced entwined box of liquids, “Slutty Sally,” He corrects, “from HR got you lube, not bath oils.”

He reaches for the box defensively, “Slutty Sal- Danny that’s a terrible name she’s a sweet girl-oh…“ knowledge dawning on him when he reads the label, “Slutty indeed. Sexy-sensual-and-slippery. Ughgg” He throws the box off the desk disgusted.

“Shit!” Danny yelps

“Huh? Whats wrong now?” Steve moans.

“These are from Fritz Knischildt!” He frantically points at a small box clutched in his hand.

“What?”

“Fritz- Oh whatever, they were in the magazine! These are the most expensive chocolates out right now, damn this box of three is well over 500 big ones!” He gazes down hungrily through the thin glass case.

“You can have them, ugh. I hate valentine’s day.”

“Really?” Danny’s eyes widen in appreciation.

“Yes, now who worships sweets?”

“I have taste, my friend, 500 dollar taste,” His eyes looking down at the box with renewed vigour, “You mind if I take these vosages too?”

“Here take them all.”

“No, no Steve they’re yours,”

“I’m just going to throw them away after-“

“Quit joking around.” Danny says defensively motioning to all the expensive gifts in front of them.

“Danny, you yourself said I don’t have a sense of humor.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Steve lifts up an expensive box of chocolates and arches an eyebrow indimidatingly and dropped it into the shredder, its poor box crunching to smithereens.

“AUH!” Danny grabs the stack of chocolates in front of him, ”MONSTER.

Using his chin to balances the teetering tower against his upper body, he runs out the room.

Kono seeing Danny with his share of chocolate and demands one of her own.

“Take them all,” Steve rubs his throbbing forehead.

Steve slumps back on his desk, the two drive-by-robberies barely put a dent in the piles gifts on his desk. He’d always hated valentine’s day, people going out on a limb to embarrass themselves or try to buy another’s love with material things, why was this year particularly miserable?

He feels his stomach tumble around his insides and he groans into the surface of his desk, an upset stomach to top it all off.

He hears Kono shout outside his office, ‘A Fritz Knipschidt?!” Steve rolls his eyes still in head on his desk.

“Danny! Share now! DANNY!” Kono screams.

Steve barely makes out Danny’s griping voice, “Here you little monster, here. Now scram!” And slams the door.

‘Danny.’ Steve thinks, ‘Yea, Danny would know what’s wrong with me.’ Being the only parent on the team, Danny was unofficially the mother hen of the group, he knew most every ailment and its cure by heart, and almost every way to treat a minor wound. Danny would have pepto at the very least.

Steve unburies himself from his office and strides over to Danny’s door. Behind the blinds Steve hears a muffled moan. His interest peaked, he leans his head forward to hear more.

“Steve, that fucking goof,” Danny moans, “Oh gawd that’s good. Jesus.”

The bottom of Steve’s stomach lurches at both the mentioning of his name and the dirty sounds coming through the door, boy he needs that medicine now.

Steve pushes through the door unable to stand the awkward groaning any longer, needing to know what the hell was making Danny sound so…so…what did Steve think about those sounds?

“HMRN?” Danny chokes.

Golden foil, brow paper cups, and countless ribbions lay scattered all over Danny’s once spotless desk. Danny stares at his office’s intruder, cheeks stuffed with sweets and his eyebrows all the way up to his hairline in complete shock, like some shell shocked chipmunk.

Between Danny’s hilarious face and the way his stomach was lurching when Danny groaned his name, Steve realizes the root of his discomforts; he is in-fucking-love.

Danny’s eyebrows fall angrily back down and angle maliciously, he revs his hands up in the air and muffles a scream through his stuffed cheeks, “Whhff dff fufffk?!”

Steve can’t help but crack a renegade grin. This makes Danny triple his efforts to swallow what’s in his mouth, his eyes glaring.

Swallowing hard, “What the fuck psycho-SEAL?! Don’t you knock?!”

“This would be a problem if it wasn’t coming from you, you’re now the reason I don’t install a security system, you’d be tripping it every day.”

Danny sweeps the litter of his desk into the trash can on the side of his desk angrily. Before Danny can even open his mouth to counter attack, he sweeps his eyes over his desk and freaks out in his seat.

“Shit! Gracie’s Valentine!” He curses and lunges off his seat to the little bin he accidentally threw his daughter’s gift in. He shuffles around the top cursing to himself, ‘Shit shit shit, God damn idiot!’

Manically, he over turns the whole bin onto the floor and bends over desperately clawing through the mess of gold foil and ribbons.

Steve can’t help but let his eyes wander over his partners doubled over form. The way his khakis stretched over his defined bottom, or how it seemed that you could see every muscular fiber of that smooth round ass contract with every movement, then he saw it. Sticking out of the right back pocket was the red corner of Grace’s paper heart. What should he do? Should he tell him, make him stop bending over, should he-

Without telling his body to, Steve closed the distance between them, heat creeping up his neck around his cheeks and his hand reached forward itching to touch the taught flesh dancing side to side.

“You see it?!” Danny begs.

“Yea. I see it.” Steve’s voice is low and quiet, dripping with yearning.

Danny pauses a moment from tearing the wood off the floors hearing the change in tone, “What is going on?” Danny starts straightening up and the spell is broken.

Steve’s heartbeat quadruples, racing in guilt and lunges his hand to grab the red paper in Danny’s pocket. Danny straightens up too fast for him and Steve misjudges the distance and his hand ends up square up against Danny’s right butt cheek, cupping it in his large hand.

“Um. Steve?” Danny straightens up fully still facing the wall, his back to Steve’s groping body, “You mind telling me why you’re grabbing my ass?”

“Um.” Steve stutters and his hand lingers for the smallest fraction of a second still wrapped around Danny’s warms buttocks, till it slides up (slides not lifts, Steve’s only human) to the brim of his back pocket and pulls the paper heart out.

Danny’s shivers oh so slightly when the stretch of rough construction paper and lace slide up against his ass in his tight (always so freaking tight Steve bites back) pants,

“Found it.” Steve coughs.

“Oh-“ Danny turns around refusing to look at anything but the folded paper heart and plucks it from Steve’s fingers. There’s an awkward silence in the office till Danny retreats quickly behind his desk, eyes still averting Steve’s.

“There a reason why you came into my office, other than make me choke and grope me while I’m exposed and indecent?” He flashes an accusing glare off his computer screen for a second at Steve while typing away.

“Um, I was just wondering,” Steve’s thinking on his feet, “If you wanna come over later tonight for a beer later tonight,” not casual enough Steve screams at himself, “I mean, it’s not like you’re gonna keep anyone waiting is all” Steve tries chuckling at his joke and immediately mentally kicks himself in the ass for reverting to asshole mode.

“Ha, ha. Make fun of the divorced man on valentine’s day.” Danny shoots him another stabbing glare and Steve corrects himself, super asshole mode.

Danny throws Steve a bone when he sees him bite his lip in regret, “Sure sounds like fun.” He continues typing, “Just be sure to bring more of THESE.” Danny suddenly throws an empty box of chocolates at Steve, “And some of THESE.”

Steve shields his face playfully and smiles, happy that his partner is in good spirits.

“So,” Steve starts, “We good?” ‘We good? You fucking moron, what sort of question is that?!’ Steve curses at his second conversational blunder of the day.

Danny stops typing and looks back at Steve, “Yea,” He cracks that radiant smile at Steve, who is completely unready for it up so close, “We’re good.”

“Good.” Steve says dumbly, “Seven?”

“Yea. Need to go to the store anyways.”

Steve turns out the door and uses all his SEAL training to slow his erratic breathing.

Danny shouts, “I’m serious! You better bring your friends Ferrero and Lindor!”

Steve runs around the house panicking. Everything had to be perfect, everything needed to be clean. While he had a cleaning regiment that would put even Mr. Clean to shame, he still found himself restlessly fixing cushions or straightening the furniture on the lanai.

By the time Steve seriously considered bringing out the laser level, a sharp knocking on the door brought him running to the door.

Ripping it open he sees his smug, short, representing all of Jersey with one voice, partner standing arm propped against the door frame, the other clutching a brown paper bag of groceries.

“You knocked,” Steve mumbled surprised.

“Where’s my candy, goof?” Danny invites himself in past Steve into the living room.

“Um.” Steve had completely forgot to bring back some chocolate back from his office, he’d stormed out the minute Danny left to clean up the house.

“Thought so,” Danny put his hands to his hips turning his head around grinning back at Steve, “And to think I would get you these in return for them. Should’ve known you’d forget.” Shaking the paper bag rustling it loudly.

Steve walks behind his partner out the sliding glass door onto the lanai.

“You got me something?”

“Two things.” Danny holds up two fingers and emulates a parent trying to hype up something for their child.

“Two?” Steve feigns excitement trying to grab the bag.

“Grabby, grabby!” Danny yanks the bag behind him.

“Well?” Steve raises an eyebrow, patience was never his strong point.

“Fine.” Danny caves in and chucks the bag at Steve.

Steve pulls out a twenty pack of Twinkies and practically melts, “Danno, you shouldn’t have.”

“You’re welcome.” Danny grins stepping closer.

Steve looks back down into the bag and gives a concerned looks back up at Danny, “You said two.” Steve brings the empty bag up to Danny’s view.

“Yes.” Danny places a warm hand on Steve’s and pushes it out of his way, presses his hands up to Steve’s jaw and plants a solid wet kiss onto Steve’s unprepared lips. They linger a while, shoulders untensing, hands gripping each other till Danny pulls back apart, “Two.”

Steve practically slams Danny into the wooden siding of his house in for another kiss, desperate, dirty, wet, tongue invading Danny’s hot mouth like no tomorrow.

Danny moans deeply, unprepared for Steve’s vigor and after two minutes of having the air sucked out of his lungs, he presses his hand hard onto Steve’s chest prying his mouth out of Steve’s.

Steve grunts in disapproval and reaches back in for more but Danny stops him short, “You have a bed,” and before he can finish his sentence he’s literally dragged up the stairs and flung onto Steve’s California king, again, patience was never Steve’s strong point.

“Geez, desperate much?” Danny snickers and Steve towers above Danny’s sprawled body stripping down in record time. Danny starts unbuttoning his shirt but Steve swats Danny’s hands away.

“I want to,” Steve says darkly, voice low and lusting, “Always wanted to fucking strip you down, you’re always way too overdressed.”

Danny groans into Steve’s groping hands gliding over his broad chest, squeezing the firm muscles. Steve goes in for another hungry kiss and starts loosening Danny’s button down. With one hand he masterfully unfastens Danny’s binding clothes and with the other he snakes it inside, racing over the hard taught muscles hidden from view these many long months. Steve trails light biting kisses down Danny’s chin and neck and proceeds down the deep cut between his defined chest. Steve breaths in Danny’s distinctive scent in the forest of light colored chest hair, coffee, aftershave, and from earlier today, chocolate. Danny arches his back up off the bed, grinding his clothed hips up against Steve’s taught abdomen when Steve takes one of Danny’s nipples into his mouth sucking vulgarly. He nibbles on the sensitive flesh, pushing Danny’s trembling body back down into the bed before he continues to undress his partner. He unbuckles Danny’s belt quickly, flings it off the bed, and pops off the button. Gruffly, he shoves a hand down Danny’s boxers and squeezes hard around Danny’s throbbing dick head. Danny stifles a scream, shouting Steve’s name, falling limp and unable to hold himself upright against Steve’s eager palm.

Steve finally gets Danny undressed and they both have a sheen of sweat coating their heaving bodies. Steve lazily strokes Danny’s thick cock and takes a moment to eye over the trembling body under him. Danny’s head is lolled to the side tensed up in angst, eyes are screwed shut in pleasure, his carved legs thrashing involuntarily. He has an arm lifted above his head in a helpless fashion, thin lips cursing and praising Steve’s strokes, hands gripping the bed sheets to keep from coming. Steve hungrily licks his way up Danny’s tones side to attack the sensitive exposed flesh under Danny’s arm. Danny parts his lips to groan throatily and grabs Steve’s tousled haired head up to kiss him, desperate and thrusting.

“S-steve.” He mutters in between sucking on Steve’s lips loudly, “I need you-I need you now!” he screams jutting his hips up against Steve’s sweaty body.

In a blurring flash Steve’s got a pre-lubricated condom onto his thick long dick and begins hungrily prodding Danny’s quivering entrance.

Danny rolls over onto his chest and bites the pillow barely holding back sinful screams of pleasure. He arches his ass up, baring it all in front of Steve who hungrily adds more and more saliva enriched members into Danny’s ass, angling his long fingers in and out, stretching him, preparing him. Danny screams he’s ready as Steve dirtily applies hard pressure up against his prostate with his longest finger.

Steve finally makes a sound when he pops his thick cock head into Danny’s clenching asshole, letting out a booming shout from his chest.

Danny’s already rolling his hips in a dirty circular motion stimulating his partner to push in deeper, harder, faster. Steve collapses onto Danny’s back, eyes rolling from how unbelievably tight and hot Danny’s ass is around his dripping cock. He screams Danny’s name next to his ear and begins to ram in and out, Danny’s breath quickening and whimpering high pitched as Steve increases his thrusts in strength and frequency.

Danny knows that neither of them will last much longer, and he grinds his ass up against Steve’s thick cock inside hip till he’s fully impaled and squeezes hard around his partner and pulls all the way back out, dick head barely staying inside him and repeats the process. Steve alternates shouting “Danny,” “Shit!,” and “Fuck!” as he meets up with Danny’s demanding rhythm, amazed at Danny’s sexual stamina, how perfectly his shorter body fit under his thrusting frame like puzzle peices, how Danny could yank on his cock so perfectly with the dirtiest amount of friction. Steve announced the onset of his of his orgasm in time with Danny screaming the beginning of his.

Steve thrusts in erratically making sure to slam hard against Danny’s prostate and give it good hard rubs before pulling out and shoving back in again. Danny starts to spill his seed out onto the bed sheet unassisted, screaming Steve’s name like bloody murder, and almost faints when Steve’s callused hand grips it and jerks it off at machine gun pace. They continue for what seems for eternity, each egging each other’s orgasm on longer, Danny squeezing whatever juice Steve had left with the insides of his ass, and Steve pressing up hard against Danny’s sweet spot.

As both of their crushing orgasms fade, Steve flops down besides Danny, sweat dripping off his face.

“Ohmagod” Steve gasps, putting a hand to his forehead, unbelieveable sex robbing him of sentence structure.

“Ditto.” Danny grunts into the pillow, still fucked into the mattress unable to turn over.

Steve chuckles at the hilarity of the situation and pries Danny out of the mattress and cups his face. He goes in for a soft kiss, all energy drained but the emotion and longing still there.

They break and continue to catch their breath. Danny scoots in closer to Steve and places his head above Steve’s beating heart. His hand softly pets Steve’s rising and falling chest affectionately, playfully tracing the light brown chest hair surrounding his sensitive nipples.

“I wonder what brought that on,” Steve wonders looking down at Danny’s ruffled hair.

“Well, a little monkey wrote me a note today, a note I couldn’t avoid, and it said to go for it when I knew the time was right.”

“Couldn’t avoid it? Couldn’t avoid it cuz there was a fucking doughnut attatched to it.” Steve chuckles, “Izat why you were so desperate to find it?

“My daughter inherited my sharp brain.” He smooches Steve’s chest before he leaves it to stare up into Steve’s hazel eyes,

“Your daughter,” Steve pauses, “She knows?”

“Steve, I tell her everything.” Danny grins.

“Well I guess ‘this’” Steve motions to their entangled sweaty bodies, “is one thing you’ll have to skip over.”

Danny hums back onto Steve’s chest and pulls the clean part of the blanket over them both as an impending nap takes its toll on the spent lovers.

 

Danny wakes up hearing a soft crackling of plastic wrapping, “Really Steve? Twinkies in bed?” He watches as Steve adorably unwrap a spongy cake out of its clear encasement in the rising sun.

“I do love these things.” Steve smiles down at Danny, “Need the sugar rush anyways for round two,”

“Round two?” Danny asks quizzically licking the cream filling off of one of Steve’s fingers, sending twitches down to his slumbering dick.

“You better bring your best game, Pops, cuz you need it if you’re going to ride this bronco.”

“Bronco?” Danny sits back face contorting at the line’s cheesiness.

“Still no sense of humor?” Steve gives a cute fake frown.

“Still no fucking sense of humor, c’mhere you goof,” Danny holds Steve’s chin in his hand and tilts his lips into hisown and kisses deeply, “happy valentine’s day, idiot,”

“Happy valentine’s day, Danno.”


End file.
